


I can't sleep!

by Gallavich4life



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4life/pseuds/Gallavich4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrible attempt at smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't sleep!

Ian was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was 3am and he couldn't sleep.

'Fucking meds!' Ian thought.

He got up and went downstairs to get something to drink. He went to the kitchen and got some water and sat down at the table.

'Mickey has to be up' he thought getting his phone and opening snapchat.

He took a photo of himself and sent it to Mickey. 'Now i gotta just wait'

Mickey woke up to a peep from his phone.

He got up to sit and took his phone. Snapchat. For fucks sake!

He unlocked his phone and opened snapchat to find a message from Ian. Of fucking course.

He opened the photo and saw a pic of Ian with no shirt on and only boxers on. Mickeys boxers. And the text saidsaid

"Can't sleep. Help!"

Mickey took a photo of himself and sent it to Ian.

"The fuck do i have to do?"

Ian took his phone from the table as he heard it vibrate. He opened the photo and smiled as he saw a picture with only Mickeys six pack in the shot.

"Well u could call me"

Ian sent the picture. Mickey looked at the picture of only Ians crotch. He had a hard on. 'Great'

Mickey dialed Ians number and put the phone to his ear. After two rings Ian answered.

"Hi" Ian said.

'Yea, yea. Why do i have to call you so you can sleep? Am i that boring?' Mickey asked smiling.

"No! You're not boring at all. It's just i have a little problem downstairs so i need to get rid of it first." Ian said. "You wanna help?" Ian continued.

'Ugh! Fine. What do i have to do?' Mickey asked sliding his hand down to palm his hardening dick.

"That's the spirit! You touching yourself?" Ian asked walking to the sofa and laying down on it also starting to palm his already hard member.

Mickey took a deep breath then said 'Yea.'

"Alright so am i. Just close your eyes and imagine me there sucking your long, hard dick. I'm sucking you mercilessly. I'm putting two of my fingers in you. You got two fingers up your perfect thight ass?" Ian asked working his fingers on his dick.

Mickey opened his mouth to say yes but all that came out was a moan he was holding in.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now tell me what you'd like to do to me." Ian said smirking and jerking himself off.

'Okay. Uhm i'd take your dick in my mouth and deep throat you. I'd swallow when your dick hits the back of my throat. I'd moan around you and i'd let you fuck my mouth.' Mickey said still jerking himself.

"Oh, fuck Mick. This is so hot. Oh, shit! I'm so close." Ian said.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax.

"'Holy shit! I fucking love you'" Mickey and Ian said at the same time as they both came in their hands.

'Oh, shit!' Mickey said breathing heavily.

"Yea, i know. If that didn't help me sleep i don't know what will. G'night, Mick! I'll come over when i wake up. We'll have sex properly." Ian said cleaning himself up and putting his boxers on.

He started walking upstairs when he heard Mickey say on the other line. 'G'night, firecrotch. Love you!'

Ian smiled and laid down on his bed and said. "Love you too!"

He put his phone away and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it! Follow me on tumblr: gallavich4life. Do tell me if there's any spelling mistakes.


End file.
